User blog:GalactaK/Blog Battle 2: GalactaK vs UniverseAwesome777!
GalactaK woke up. He was back in his bedroom, with a Fearful Worrier standing over him. He identified the soldier as being Fearful Worrier Lucas and got up. Other people were around him, among them his mentor Meta Knight, his lover Elysia Hana and his pet Luggage Carbide. Getting out of bed, he looked around. GalactaK: All right, what happened this time? Down on Earth, Universe Hollows stalked into another street. He was bored. He'd just woken up from being disintegrated, and life just didn't have that feel, that style that it had once had. Something would need to be done about it, he knew that much. But what? He could try talking to his brother. No, perhaps not. Fearful Worrier Lucas: Your blaster sir. GalactaK smiled and thanked him. He then turned to all of his friends. GalactaK: I'm gonna be away for a while. Hopefully not for too long. It's an assassination job. Elysia, I name you Kahnum in my absence. With this said, Galacta Kahn stalked out of his room and out of his realm and, with Carbide following, teleported the two of them into the world. Universe had now decided to sit under a tree, ready to contemplate his decisions. He was trying to think of something that'd make life fun. Interesting. (cue DBZ Instant Transmission Sound Effect) Universe got up. An evil laugh echoed throughout the park. Another one broke through shortly afterwards, followed by a swing which chopped down the tree he was under. GalactaK was staring right at him. GalactaK: Hello Universe. Mind if I change the setting? The universe seemed to revolve around them as the settings changed into a large square oddly devoid of several people. Universe took a moment to look around at his surroundings, before turning back to face the knight in front of him. Universe Hollows: Where are we? GalactaK: Munich, Germany. A little culture wouldn't hurt you now, would it? That seemed to set Universe off. He ran at GalactaK, who jumped out if the way, sheathing his sword in the process. GalactaK: Nanu, was ist das wir haben hier? Hey Universe, möchtest du ein Mars? Du magst Scokolade, ja? Universe Hollows: What did you just say? GalactaK: Sprichst du nicht Deutsch? I mean, don't you speak German? Ok then, I said 'Hey Universe, doy you want a Mars bar?'. Universe Hollows: Fine thanks. GalactaK got two anyway and looked over at Universe. He ran forward and kicked him in the- um- well- y'know. Universe readied two electrical blasts. GalactaK got out his sword and blaster, privately determining that this should be easy. HERE WE GOOO! Two bolts were fired at GalactaK, who leapt up to dodge. He brought his sword down, but a flying kick from Universe separated him from Universe's flesh. He got up and fired his blaster three times. Several people had stopped in their daily routines to watch the fight. Universe dodged the first two, but was hit by the third and thrown across the street. GalactaK ran forward and cut at universe, who leapt up, still screaming from the last shot. GalactaK: Stop crying! That wouldn't hurt a baby! This would though. He turned his blaster setting onto death setting and fired. Universe fired two lasers out of his eyes as a counter, sending two lasers at GalactaK, who used his sword to block. As he ran and cut at Universe, Universe slid and went for a punch at Galacta's legs. This led to a kick in the face and a yelp of pain from GalactaK. Galacta Kahn decided that things weren't going too well for him, so he cranked up the settings on his blaster further. He then fired, Universe dodging, grabbing Galacta and throwing him across the square before chasing after him. GalactaK crashed through the door to the tourist information centre as Universe Hollows followed after. A kick threw GalactaK to the ground. GalactaK: A little change of scenery again Universe? I don't want the Polizei up my ass! Universe was grabbed by GalactaK and... (cue DBZ Instant Transmission Sound Effect) ended up in Egypt. He punched Galacta twice, before overloading him with electricity. He then punched the evil User backwards, and dodged the blaster shot that followed. GalactaK tried firing more and more shots at Universe, before cranking up the destructive capability. GalactaK: City destruction wave! A large mass of laser-like plasma fired itself out of the gun. Universe dodged and fired two lasers from his eyes while setting up an ice wall for any wannabe attacks from GalactaK. One did come after a brief "OW!": a sword strike that scythed through the ice like butter. Universe looked shocked for a moment as a large chunk of the ice was lifted up and thrown at him via psychokinesis. Universe dodged, but was hit by GalactaK's second attempt at hurling some ice at him. He screamed in pain as he got out his sword. Galacta Kahn leapt upon him and stabbed downwards, instead getting cut backwards by Universe. Universe Hollows: Fancy a sword fight? GalactaK: Then look behind you! Universe did as he was told, falling for GalactaK's trick. GalactaK ran forward and kicked Universe in the back, before jumping on the body. Universe yelped as the attacks hit, but wasn't killed, instead slicing GalactaK unceremoniously off of him by creating a deep gash down GalactaK's back. Now it was the Kahn of Edenia's turn to roll on the floor in the utmost pain. Universe smirked and brought his sword down as GalactaK leapt up. Universe kicked sand in GalactaK's eyes, giving him an instant advantage. As GalactaK sliced randomly, Universe crept behind GalactaK and created two portals, one above and the other below him. GalactaK fell downwards and downwards until Universe inserted his sword. GalactaK fell onto it and was impaled for a long time. Universe, to make sure that GalactaK was fully dealt with, ripped the scarf off his face and screamed in GalactaK's face, before letting the body drop onto the sand. With great difficulty, GalactaK got up and looked at Universe. His true self started to kick in as he looked further on. GalactaK: ... I'm running! I'm running! He did just that, running as fast as he could away from Universe Hollows. He'd need more training before he could even start to face up to that guy. Now, where to start? We regret to inform that one of the combatants has chickened out. GalactaK's training will continue and his battle against Universe will take place shortly after. Category:Blog posts